Mobile electronic devices have become increasingly complex as device functionality has grown. Devices such as smart-phones and tablet devices are commonly used for multiple, activities, including communication, web browsing, and navigation. In addition to cellular radio, and Wi-Fi connections, some mobile devices also contain a set of sensors that provide continuously updating information about the state of the device and the user of the device. Some devices include accelerometers which can provide data regarding the device's acceleration, and some devices include GPS receivers which can provide information as to the location of the mobile device. Some of the applications executing on a mobile device may find the information gathered by the radio and sensors useful for application purposes.